


To Spend Time With You

by Nightlightgoth



Series: Three Houses One-Shots [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dedue is stubborn but so is Byleth, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Frustration, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlightgoth/pseuds/Nightlightgoth
Summary: Byleth wants to spend more time with her student, but he insists she shouldn't for the sake of her reputation.Byleth gets her way.Then realizes she has feelings.It's just some fluff I wrote for my Dedue-loving friend.





	To Spend Time With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boopboopbeedoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboopbeedoop/gifts).

Byleth thanked the gardener for the basket of vegetables and turned to head out of the greenhouse. She turned on her heel and immediately stumbled, having nearly bumped into the person that had seemingly snuck up on her. A hand on her elbow steadied her and she looked up at her student.

"Professor," was all Dedue said with a curt nod.

"Oh, sorry Dedue! I didn't know you were there."

"My apologies. I did not intend to surprise you."

Byleth waved her hand. "It's fine. Are you here to do some gardening?"

"Actually, I was hoping to harvest some fresh vegetables for the kitchen. I am on dinner duty tonight and prefer to use my own ingredients."

"I see. I just had these picked. Is there anything you want?"

Byleth held the basket out to Dedue. He frowned and shook his head.

"Professor, please understand that while I appreciate your kindness, it would be unbecoming to accept. I would prefer if your reputation remained unsoiled."

Byleth sighed and put her hand against her cheek, the way she always did when something bothered her.

"Dedue, does it really matter so much what others think?"

"Yes. Do recall that I am from Duscur. You are an esteemed professor here at the academy. You must not let that position be sullied."

"Hmm. Don't you think that not accepting my offer might look bad, too?"

"How so?"

"Well, if you think people look down on you and hold me in high esteem, wouldn't they think you were conceited for not allowing me to help?"

Dedue put his hand to his chin thoughtfully and his brow furrowed.

"Yes, I see your point…"

"Besides," Byleth said with a shake of her head, "I don't care what everyone else thinks. I had these grown for  _ all _ my students."

"Professor."

"Please, take what you'd like."

Dedue nodded, though the conflict was clear in his eyes. Byleth held the basket out again, but this time Dedue took it. He looked it over and rifled through some of its contents. Byleth watched with her head cocked to the side, curious and hopeful. Dedue nodded again and looked back to her.

"Yes, I can use many of these. Thank you, Professor." Dedue gave a small bow and Byleth nodded. "However, it appears there are some flowers and seeds here that I will be unable to make use of. I will take what I need and carry it to the dining hall."

Byleth gave Dedue that same concerned look, her hand against her cheek again. "Just take the basket. There's no reason to carry just the vegetables. What if you drop them?"

"I will practice the utmost care."

"Why not carry the basket to the dining hall?"

"I would prefer to ensure you do not lose possession of the remaining items."

"I'll come with you, then. You can take what you need when we get to the kitchen and then give back the basket."

Dedue shook his head. "Professor, you must understand."

"You're only adding unnecessary work. Besides, I'm hungry. I can get something to eat when we get there."

"I suppose that is acceptable, then."

Byleth nodded, giving Dedue a rare, small smile before starting to head out of the greenhouse. He tried to let her lead, but his long stride made that difficult. Instead, he ended up walking at her side. The walk to the dining hall from the greenhouse was short, but it was long enough for the pair to come across several students that stopped to greet their professor. Each time, they greeted Dedue as well, and each time, Byleth noticed the way his grip tightened on the basket's handle and his body tensed.

When they finally reached the kitchen, Dedue spoke to the head chef and then retreated into the back with the basket with a promise to Byleth that he would return it momentarily. Byleth shook her head and spoke with the head chef before following Dedue. When he noticed her, he frowned again.

"Professor, I will not pretend I have not realized what you are doing, but it is quite unnecessary."

"I help everyone on dinner duty from time to time. Wouldn't it look bad if I helped all my students but you?"

"I cannot imagine how, given that many would expect you to do as much."

Byleth sighed and shook her head. "Dedue, it really doesn't bother me what everyone else says. You're one of my students, and you're a good person. Where you're from doesn't change that."

"You do not intend to be swayed, do you?"

Byleth shook her head again.

"Very well. If you would like to assist me, I cannot stop you."

The two set to work. Byleth followed Dedue's instructions carefully, chopping and grating the ingredients as needed before Dedue added them to one of the pots in front of him. She could tell that letting him take the lead still made him uncomfortable, but she insisted that because she was only there to help, it was best that he did. Besides that, Byleth wasn't anywhere near as skilled in the kitchen as she was on the battlefield.

Neither spoke much beyond what was needed to prepare the meal. Still, Byleth found cooking with Dedue to be pleasant. He was far more talented in the kitchen than many of the other students, and she didn't feel overwhelmed with conversation which was a nice change of pace. Even without words, she felt that she came to understand Dedue better. That wasn't to say that the experience didn't leave her more curious.

In fact, Byleth found herself wondering more about her student. That curiosity depended when she noticed the way Dedue seemed to stutter and falter if she got closer to him and the way his face colored a barely visible red if she brushed against him. At first, she chalked it up to his insistence that his presence would impact her standing with others. She started to wonder if there was something more to it when she caught him staring and stealing glances at her as they cooked. Each time, she offered a soft smile. Dedue only quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

It was at that that Byleth found herself wondering about her own feelings again. Sure, many of her students were attractive in their own ways. There was something unique about Dedue, though, that had fueled her desire to help him tonight. She was lost in thought about him, his gentle nature, his selflessness and undying loyalty, and her hands worked on their own to prepare the ingredients. She was so swept up in her own mind that she almost hadn't realized Dedue had spoken to her outside of giving instructions.

"Professor, it is getting rather late. It will likely be dark out before we finish. You are capable of defending yourself; however, I would feel more at ease if you allowed me to accompany you back to your quarters."

Byleth blinked and paused a moment before looking up at Dedue. His expression was as stern and stoic as ever, but something in his eyes seemed different somehow. She studied him for a long second before nodding.

"I would not mind the company," she said.

Dedue's face seemed to soften, and Byleth felt some of the tension in her shoulders fall away. The two spoke more after that, small questions about life before the academy and discussions about their interests when that got to be too much. Byleth found herself opening up to Dedue in a way that she hadn't done with many people, and the realization of that made something in her stomach flutter.

When their work was finished, Byleth grabbed the basket and the two began walking back to the dorms. Dedue had been right -it had gotten dark some time ago- and there weren't many people left outside. They made conversation as they went, and Byleth realized she was disappointed when they reached her room. They stood outside of it, lingering in a way that Byleth would later think about too much.

"I appreciate your assistance tonight, Professor."

"Of course," Byleth said with a smile. "I would enjoy helping you again sometime."

Byleth wondered if it was simply the lack of light where they stood but she thought she saw Dedue blush.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Thank you for walking me back, Dedue."

"Of course," he said with a small bow. He started to walk away, but Byleth put a hand on his arm and stopped him. He turned, surprise plain on his face, and raised a curious brow. "Is something wrong?"

Byleth shook her head before reaching into the basket. She held the flower she grabbed out to Dedue. He took it after a moment of hesitation, looking over its pale blue petals and then back to Byleth.

"Professor..?"

"Would you like to join me for tea tomorrow, Dedue?"

Byleth was sure he blushed this time.

"I would be honored."


End file.
